


When Nothing Makes Sense

by wannabeoppa



Series: The LoveLive Drabbles [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Amnesia AU, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, my friend likes this kind of crap too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeoppa/pseuds/wannabeoppa
Summary: Okay, Vee and I like to play a game of “complete what I started.”She started writing something and gave it to me and this what came of it.I hope you enjoy though!





	When Nothing Makes Sense

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Vee and I like to play a game of “complete what I started.”
> 
> She started writing something and gave it to me and this what came of it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy though!

The flickering of the flame; the steady breaths; the warmth, and the pain...it heals me.

They say it takes 28 days to form a habit and 21 days to break one.

The first thing I discovered about her was that she felt like home. 

Her hands were small, yet they carry the world. And her touches were gentle, but her words were firm. “Thank god!” was the very first thing she said to me, and I could swear there was a betraying tremor in her voice that she failed to veil.

Despite the lack of warmth she excuded, she embraced me with assuring steadfastness. 

“You have anterograde amnesia.” That’s what I have. That’s my flaw.

”I’m sure you’ll be okay” there it was again, the unpleasant indecisiveness that is ever present in her voice. Yet today, rather than her voice, it was her soft grasp on my hand and clear look that comforted me.

She was the rocky sea that embraces the jagged rocks. The pillar where I could lean on to feel safe when the world is against me. 

I recognised her voice, her purple orbs that see through my soul. Her twintailed hair reaches all the way to her hips stilled as she stayed next to me. Her eyes curious about me. 

“I’m sorry.” I whispered. She only held my hand tighter as if saying it’s okay. Her fingers weaved with mine, so tightly, so safely. 

‘Why do I feel so safe with you?’

Her voice was angelic. Every spoken phrase was a gentle song that made my heart flutter. But her lips trembled as kept herself steady in front of me.

She couldn’t control it, she couldn’t hide.

I looked up briefly to watch her purple orbs glisten at the artificial light. Tears prickling the corner of her eyes, threatening to flow yet she stayed strong. 

‘Please don’t cry.’

As if my muscles remembered, my hand lifted to reach her - carefully, caustiously. I reached her and my heart thanked the gods that she didn’t move away. She leaned against the palm of my hand as if she felt safe at my touch.

My lips twitched at their own accord. I smiled.

”I’m sorry I can’t remember anything...but all I know is that I love you, and I am meant to love you until I take my last breath.”

At the time, this was the only thing that made sense. 

‘I love you.’ 

**Author's Note:**

> Whaaaa? Two posts in one night? Hella!


End file.
